


King of the Hill

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [78]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode 1/15, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	King of the Hill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/gifts).



Steve held it together until the doctors came out and said that Danny would be okay. He hadn’t dared fall apart before that. Not with the mess at the hospital or the problems of dealing with Auston as kindly as circumstances (and anger) would allow. He had to deal with reporters and the governor, and he did; he held it together for all of that.

When word came at last he fell into a chair and stared at the floor, banishing the specter of Danny’s funeral while Kono and Chin Ho ran interference until he could face the world again.


End file.
